This invention relates to a table and cabinet combination for storing tools, supplies and implements used in fly tying and for use in the making of fish lures. In addition, the table and cabinet combination can accommodate a television set and is conducive to furniture quality construction and finish so that it can be used in a furnished room of a house such as a living room or family room.
Fly tying is a hobby and sometimes a business practiced by a large number of people. Fly tying involves a variety of material, some required and some a result of the fly tyer's creativity. These include many shapes and sizes of hooks, wool, feathers, hair, floss, tinsel, various fabrics, thread, silk, glue, lacquer, and other supplies. The object of course is to fabricate a fish lure that deceives a trout into believing the lure is live bait. In addition, a variety of tools are needed to make the different kinds of fish lures and a vice is needed to hold the hook while the lure is being made.
Typically all these supplies, tools and implements are stored in a haphazard fashion in separate containers scattered about, usually in a basement or an attic, or a room that might best be described as a junk room. In one of these relatively unpleasant and isolated environments, the fly tyer must find something such as a work bench on which to make the fish lures. Since fly tying consumes time and is usually done during evenings and weekends, the typical operation in a basement or attic or junk room separates the fly tyer from his family for extended and repeated periods of time.
There are of course examples in the prior art of work tables and storage cabinets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,154 describes and illustrates a storage cabinet which can be used in connection with fly tying. However, this storage cabinet is not convenient for the process of fly tying because the supplies, tools and implements are not handy during the actual fly tying process and, since the storage cabinet is a low chest, it is not well adapted for providing a work top because the fly tyer cannot reasonably or comfortably sit near the work surface. Also, in the cabinet of this patent, there is no coordination between the work area and the storage area whereas in the present invention, all the supplies, tools and implements are immediately accessible to the fly tyer.
Other references disclose various cabinets and tables. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,976 which discloses a sewing cabinet, 2,739,863 which discloses a cabinet for artist, 1,954,632 which discloses a desk, and 2,494,528 which discloses a file cabinet. None of these patents discloses a table and cabinet combination that would be useful for fly tying.